


любовь в тишине комнат

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Это происходит так: Какаши возвращается домой.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 8





	любовь в тишине комнат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to love in quiet rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366613) by [cefmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cefmoon/pseuds/cefmoon). 



> Название происходит от "In Quiet Rooms" от Ollie MN.  
> "берегите себя, мои дорогие, и помните, что вы любимы"

Это происходит так: тихий стук в окно спальни Ируки, скрытая фигура сидит на подоконнике, ожидая, когда её впустят, и Ирука просыпается на скомканных простынях и с растрёпанными волосами.

Он улыбается, выглядя всё ещё сонным, с трудом открыв глаза. Уже за полночь, но не против — даже когда делает вид — честно говоря, он никогда не возражает, когда приходит Какаши, особенно, когда джонин возвращается после миссии.

Это происходит так: Какаши молча оказывается на ковре рядом с кроватью, маска уже опущена на уровень шеи, и слабая улыбка растягивает уголки губ. Он переместился сразу в комнату, не став открывать окно, зима в Конохе была в самом разгаре, и он знает, что его любовник не любит холод.

Даже с размытым взглядом Ирука может сказать, что миссия была хорошей, и он молча благодарит богов. Ему не нравится мысль о тех случаях, когда Какаши часами стоит за окном, стойкий и недостижимый, пока Ирука ждёт, стараясь изо всех сил игнорировать жажду убийства, исходящую от любовника, который рано или поздно зайдёт внутрь, но не ляжет в кровать, а просто сядет на пол рядом, не сводя взгляда с Ируки, который всегда оглядывается, пытаясь прикрыть беспокойство в глазах уверенностью.

К счастью, сегодня не один из таких дней.

Это происходит так: Какаши снимает холодную форму и быстро надевает пижаму, которую Наруто подарил ему два года назад на день рождения — штаны с маленькими дельфинчиками, и даже если Ирука ненавидел их, Какаши отказывается носить что-то другое, — и ныряет в тёплую постель с «Приди, приди, невинность» в руке.

Это происходит так: Ирука робко подползает ближе, издав вопросительный звук, слишком уставший, чтобы говорить, и умиротворенно гудит, когда Какаши притягивает его ближе. Он сонно обнимает любовника, положив голову на его грудь, слушая немного ускоренное сердцебиение — либо из-за адреналина, либо на него так влияет Ирука, это неважно. Он вдыхает запах улицы от всё ещё холодной кожи Какаши и перекладывает руки на талию джонина, наполовину улёгшись на него сверху, чтобы согреть.

У Какаши никогда не было возражений против холода, но он этого не скажет. Потому что тепло Ируки и знакомая близость ощущаются как рай.  
Так что он просто обнимает свободной рукой Ируку и слегка сжимает, оставляя быстрый и лёгкий, как пёрышко, поцелуй на макушке среди непослушных шоколадных волос, прижавшись носом, чтобы насладиться ароматом Ируки солнца и всего хорошего.  
Они так хорошо подходят друг другу, думает он, переплетая ноги и прижимая холодные стопы к тёплым лодыжкам, не сдержав смешок, когда Ирука возмущается без энтузиазма.

Это происходит так: Какаши открывает книгу большим пальцем, удерживая её покрытой боевыми шрамами ладонью, и рассеянно поглаживает спину Ируки, пальцы хаотично двигаются и рисуют случайные узоры на ткани поношенной рубашки. Движения становятся нежными каждый раз, когда он прикасается близко к шраму, о котором они не говорят, тому самому, что до сих пор причиняет Ируке слишком много боли и исполненный весом предательства и горя.

Ирука утыкается носом в грудь Какаши, натягивая одеяло выше. Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе полностью расслабиться. Объятия его любовника воспринимаются безопасными; крепко сбитое тело было тонким и неровным, но знакомым, настолько знакомым, что при желании он мог узнать его только по прикосновениям. Настолько знакомым, что воспринимается как дом.

— Почитай мне, — бормочет он, пытаясь говорить как можно чётче.

И Какаши читает, потому что как он мог отказать такой просьбе?

Это происходит так: мягкий голос Какаши медленно убаюкивает его, и даже когда джонин замечает, что он уснул, не останавливается. Есть что-то такое в этом жесте, из-за чего Какаши наконец-то расслабляется, весь адреналин и напряжение от миссии уходят.  
Возможно, всё дело в доверии, потому что он раньше никогда не позволял кому-либо быть так близко, но Ирука каким-то образом пробрался ему под кожу; или, возможно, это из-за тех тихих звуков, которые издаёт Ирука время от времени, прижимаясь ближе, словно он боится, что Какаши исчезнет.

И он такой милый, думает Какаши, закрывая книгу, прочитав ещё страницы три, когда в горле слишком пересохло, и смотрит вниз на спящую фигуру.  
Он снова улыбается из-за того, что волосы Ируки так красиво обрамляют его лицо, что перехватывает дыхание, и в жёлтом свете от лампы на прикроватной тумбочке его гладкая загорелая кожа выглядит непорочной.

И он почти что пускает слюни на Какаши, из-за чего тот хихикает, просто представив смущённое выражение Ируки утром, когда тот проснётся и увидит это. Какаши почти может услышать торопливые извинения и собственный смех, так как он не против; так как ему больше по душе слюни на рубашке вместо крови.

Это происходит так: Какаши кладёт книгу на пол и выключает свет, снова зарывается носом Ируке в волосы и переворачивает их на бок, опять стискивая Ируку в объятиях, потому что может, потому что он настоящий, существует, обнимает и мягко бормочет бессмыслицу в его обнажённую шею.

Джонин тратит несколько минут, которые ему нужны, чтобы заснуть, размышляя о том, как ему повезло, что рядом есть кто-то вроде Ируки, кто-то настолько любящий и заботящийся, настолько страстный и человечный, ждущий с распростертыми руками и тёплой постелью.  
Он не думает о своём старом доме, пустых белых стенах, холодном кафеле и ледяном футоне, он не думает о чувстве полного одиночества, которое настигало каждый раз, когда он переступал порог.  
Бесполезно ворошить воспоминания, ведь сейчас он здесь и не вернётся, Ирука никогда не позволит ему вернуться.

Это происходит так: его глаза закрываются, и он засыпает, сердцу в его груди тепло и мирно.  
 _Я там, где хочу быть_ , думает он, притягивая Ируку ближе к себе ещё разок, просто чтобы снова услышать, как тот мило гудит, просто чтобы его сердце снова пропустило удар.

Это происходит так: Какаши засыпает.

Это происходит так: Какаши возвращается домой.


End file.
